


What's in a Soul?

by literally_jams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Lucifer in the Bunker, M/M, Soulmates, i guess, soul seeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soul seeing is reserved for only the most intimate of relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Soul?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i dont know what this is forgive me

Sam was starstruck. Lucifer had produced a cloud-like shape in front of him, only it was five times bigger than him. He could peer into it, almost reach out and grasp it. It was like a portal.

 

“No, it’s just a magnified simulator of my soul. You could touch it, manipulate it.”

 

“You’re reading my mind again.”

 

Lucifer smiled at him.

 

His soul resembled a marble. A crystal ball of some sort. Thunderstorm was the only word that came to Sam's mind, but no. Lucifer's soul was so much more. Thunder and lightning and dark clouds was accurate, but so was weaved. Weaved with patterns of stardust, meteor storms, and broken planets. Ice wastelands, littered with snow. His soul was like hurricanes, tornados, tsunamis. It was like fire, a slow burn. Never-ending and painful. It reflected his time in the Cage, how it burned him and scarred him, but it also reminded Sam of a candle flame. Candles resembled hope to the brunet, and hope was the most valuable thing both of them had.

 

There was a part of his soul that wasn't destruction. Feathery. Strings of light and grace and hope. Elegance. It took the form of a ballroom in vintage France. A dinner party for the most wealthy. White. Pure. A part of Lucifer that was what he had been, before the Fall.

 

What surprised Sam most was how damaged the blonde was. Of course, the former should have known, Lucifer did spend most of eternity in the Cage, but the way his soul was marked made Sam pause. There were cracks. Cracks in his soul. Deep and jagged crevices in various places, mostly in the white, glowing part of his soul. His hope was so close to pieces. Only then did Sam realise how broken the archangel was. Some of the fissures had thick, glowing lines covering them partially. It takes the brunet a second to realize that Lucifer had tried to fix himself, but never fully healed.

 

Sam looked back to the ballroom, he noticed a camera sat on a white lacy tabletop. Hesitant, he reached out to brush his fingertips into the portal, cloud, whatever it was. It responded to Sam, he felt the cool metal invade the warmth of his fingers. Now confident, he holds the black camera. The first thing he decided to do, obviously, go through the camera roll. The photos weren’t in color, probably of Lucifer’s preference. At first the photos were of his family. He guessed they weren’t real; rather memories from Lucifer’s head put into a vessel so Sam could see them. There’s a picture of Michael and Lucifer, in their vessels, laughing, without a care in the universe.

 

“I had to alter some of them so you could see it, the most noticeable being that my brothers are in the vessels you’ve known them to be in.”

 

Sam nodded at him.

 

There’s another of Gabriel and Michael, the image was blurry due to the archangels flying. Sam assumed they were racing. One of Gabriel creating a platypus, Lucifer behind his shoulder. There was an abundance of the pictures, even Raphael was in a few. Sam couldn’t help but notice that Michael was in most of them. He was surprised when he saw a photo of the first time he had met Lucifer. Sam turned to see him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“This is my soul, Sam. My family’s a part of me, but some of the best moments of my long, long life are bound to me too.”

 

“You sap.”

 

“You married me because I’m overly romantic.”

 

“I know.”

 

Sam looked at the portal again, only to see a scenery change. He shot Lucifer a questioning look, to which he only responds to;

 

“You only saw the surface. This is what’s inside.

 

The hunter saw the coffee shop, on the corner of 4th and Fremont street. The coffee shop that Lucifer and him go to, almost every day. It’s almost like a routine. He knew the barista, what they usually got, and where they usually sat. Some days during November, Lucifer liked to drag Sam outside to a bench, sipping their coffee and watching the leaves fall.  

 

The shop faded, and Sam was greeted with a marble, Luce’s soul. Thunderstorms and oceans were replaced with something more human. Everywhere he could see, there were different clips of their relationship. There was one of their first date, midnight, on the beach. Another of when Sam proposed. Wedding day, October 16th. Sam remembered Lucifer saying how much he loved autumn. First meeting after Hell. The day he moved into the bunker. Lucifer’s birthday. The moment Sam’s room became their room.

  
  


There were so many important days there, but Sam found little moments scattered around. The first time Sam introduced him to Mario Kart. The time they saw _The Lion King_ and Lucifer had recorded himself and Sam singing _‘I Just Can’t Wait To Be King’_ then sending it off to Crowley. There were too many memories, and Sam felt himself grin like a lovestruck idiot, but honestly, that’s what he was, summarized in two words.  He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 


End file.
